Button Smashing
by ThePencelle17
Summary: Now if you asked Kirishima last week what his plans were for today, he probably would have told you hitting the school gym and playing video games until ungodly hours of the night. His typical Friday night. He would have never guessed he'd end up on an arcade date with a certain petulant blonde. Not that he was complaining of course.


Kirishima chugged back the rest of his water bottle and tossed it towards his small trash bin on the other side of his room. The plastic hit the rim with a satisfying clink and dropped flawlessly into it. A small a chorus of cheers filled the room as his group of friends applauded the seemingly impeccable throw. (Everyone except Bakugou, that is, who just rolled his eyes and went back to scrolling on his phone.)

"Man," Kaminari breathed out a sigh, lazily fanning himself with the questionable manga he had in his hands, "Why is it so hot in here, man? I feel like my balls are gonna melt off."

"Gross," Mina quipped in response, shooting their blond friend a disgusted glance. "Dick juice."

Sero snickered from his spot on the floor when Bakugou fired a sickened scowl at the four of them. "Jesus Christ," the blond scoffed, "why the hell am I friends with you bastards?" The comment only seemed to toss Kaminari and Sero into deeper fits of snickers and cackles.

"Love you, too, Blasty-Bro!" Kirishima couldn't help but shoot back with a grin, firing a flirty wink at the volcanic teen. Pleased with irritable 'shut up shitty-hair' and the flushed pink that vented across his companion's cheeks, Kirishima dropped his gaze to his homework, leisurely scanning the English problems before him.

As the year went on, Eijirou found himself getting bolder when it came to Bakugou. The two of them had been getting closer recently, spending more time together then they had in the beginning. The occasional tutoring session turned into a set schedule and the two of them often crashed in each others' rooms to watch action films or play video games well into the night. Kirishima hummed lightly to himself and messily scribbled a sloppy English sentence in the blank and moved on the next question.

The room fell into a content silence, nothing more than his clock, the occasional page flutter, and the scratch of his pencil filled the quiet. He'd like to think he'd been getting closer to all his friends, Bakugou especially, as the school year went on. Every moment they spent together warming a giddy feeling in his chest and filling his mind with affection for the group of idiots.

After a good twenty minutes of silence, Bakugou finally dropped his phone to his lap and peered out at the group of losers he'd called his friends. He threw a glance at Kirishima before a low 'tch' fell from his lips. "Oi, hair-for-brains," he stated, awkwardly averting his gaze. The group looked up from their spots. Bakugou's glare deepened at the lot before hunching his shoulders and retreating back to his phone in what Kirishima assumed to be defiance.

Kirishima watched the tense male for a second before returning to his work. There was no point pressing. He didn't exactly want anything in the room blown up out of spite from the blond.

He's managed to get a few more sentences down when he felt his phone vibrate on the bed next to it. Normally he'd ignore it in favor of finishing his homework 'distraction free' but curiosity got the best of him. Seeing as his entire friends' group was sitting around him, he pondered who could have texted him at ten o'clock on a Friday night.

Hypothetically, it could be anyone in his class. Kirishima prided himself on his friendliness, making friends with nearly everyone within the first few weeks of school. Maybe Tetsu was texting to ask if he wanted to spare again?

He picked up his phone and peered down at the notification, feeling his lungs seize within his ribcage. Why the hell was Bakugou texting him? They were sitting less than five feet from each other. He shot Bakugou a questioning glance, watching as the guy's red eyes darted towards the posters on his wall like they were the most interesting thing he's seen. Kirishima furrowed his brow and turned back to his device, thumbing in his passcode quickly.

**Blasty McSplodes: 10:16 PM**

Are you busy tomorrow?

Kirishima rose an eyebrow at the question. Why didn't he just ask him directly? He pondered over the text for a minute before typing up a quick response.

**Shark Bite: 10:21 PM**

y?

Bakugou stiffened when his phone vibrated in his lap, dropping a suspicious gaze towards the black device. Kirishima watched as the male scooped it up in his grasp and squinted at his screen. Sure enough, a reply pinged on his screen.

**Blasty McSplodes: 10:24 PM**

Are you typing like a 2-year-old on accident or is that a conscious choice?

Kirishima couldn't help but snort at the reply, firing a smile down at his screen before glancing up to eye Bakugou. The blond shot him a smug look before dropping his attention back to his screen.

**Blasty McSplodes: 10:25 PM**

Are you free or not?

**Shark Bite: 10:26 PM**

rude

besides our tutoring session in the mornin do you count sleeping and binging pringles busy?

Kirishima heard Bakugou scuff from his spot in Kirishima desk chair. He couldn't help but grin wider at the sound.

**Blasty McSplodes: 10:28 PM**

Wanna go do something?

**Shark Bite: 10:29 PM**

like what?

Bakugou didn't reply immediately after that. Kirishima watched his screen for a moment or two more before throwing Bakugou a questioning gaze. When the silence stretched on, Kirishima tossed his phone to the side and got back to work hammering out the English questions before him. He knew he wasn't too great when it came to academics but you'd have to give him credit for his determination. However, soon the textbook and packet were ditched in favor of messing around.

In a fit of boredom, Kirishima launched himself off the bed and took Sero and Kaminari down with him. Mina let out a squeal of anguish from her spot on his bed as a soft snort could be heard from the explosive blond still lightly swaying in his desk chair. A chorus of grunts filled the room as the three boys carelessly wrestled in their superficial race for dominance. Hair was tugged, limbs tangled, ribs elbowed but the victor was clear.

Kirishima puffed his chest out in pride from his position on top of both Kaminari and Sero, happy to have won the boyish, spur of the moment skirmish. Kaminari let out a low, breathless whine beneath him. "Dude-" he wheezed out dramatically, "what are you made of? Rocks? Get off!" Sero snorted out a painful sounding snort at the bottom of the pile of tangled limbs.

"Yep!" Kirishima offered enthusiastically, feigning innocence while still holding his position. Only when he shifted his weight did Kaminari finally slap the ground in surrender, tapping out.

"I give! I give!" he squeaked out, "now get off!" Kirishima shifted slightly and clambered his way off of his friends. Both Sero and Kaminari sucked in deep breaths and laid against each other when they finally caught up on breathing. Kaminari weakly slapped at Kirishima's arm, offering up a dramatic 'dick!' when he continued laughing.

Bakugou let out an irritated grunt at the sight, shoving his phone angerly into his pocket and slumping to his feet. Kirishima looked up from his spot on the ground, raising a questioning eyebrow. "Headed to bed already?" Bakugou shot him a pinched look before rolling his eyes as if to tell Kirishima that was a dumb question.

"Of course he is," Kaminari snarked out from his place slouched with his back pressed up against Sero's chest, "it's past his ancient butt's bedtime."

"Oh fuck off, Short-Circut!" Bakugou bit back, snarling angrily at the electric teen, "No one asked your kinky taser ass!" Sero let out a snicker, whispering the words back to himself. Kaminari shot a pouty look at Bakugou as Mina snickered from her spot somewhere behind them. Bakugou rolled his eyes at the group before 'accidentally' stepping across Kaminari's legs on his way towards the door.

"Goodnight, Bakugou!" Kirishima called out, trying to keep the disappointment from lacing his voice. Bakugou simply fired a lazily middle finger over his shoulder before meandering into the hallway and kicking the door shut behind him.

"Man," Kaminari breathed out, ditching his weak attempts at framing pain, "he's such an old man."

"Yeah," Sero snorted, "I can totally see him being all like 'get off my lawn you bloody loser!' and ' Respect your elders!' "

Kirishima knew he should defend his bro but he really couldn't help but snort at the image of a shriveled Bakugou waving a cane around to scare off kids. It was an endearing thought if you asked him. "I don't know man," he breathed out after a minute, casting a look over his shoulder at Mina who was still giggling helplessly behind them. "With that sweat of his that makes his skin spotless, I'm not sure he's even capable of aging, you know?"

Kaminari shot him a look followed by a short snort. "I gotta agree on that one man. What does he sweat again? Nitro-Gelatin?"

" Nitro-gelatin, " Sero wheezed, hunching over himself in desperation, "Dude, it's Nitro- Glycerin."

"Same thing!" Kaminari defended, earning a snicker and a ' not really' from their tall, black-haired friend.

"Man. Why are all the pretty guys' such dicks?" Mina slouched down against the bed when she finally stopped laughing, throwing her arms over Kirishima's shoulders. "He's all like damn, look, he's smokin' hot but his personality ruins it by being all like look at me, I'm such a garbage panda. Choke on a rock and die. Boom. Boom." At this point, Sero was gasping for air between snorts and cackles.

Kaminari let out a low gasp of mock hurt, smacking a hand to his chest. "Rude! I'm not a dick! Are you calling me ugly?"

"I said pretty guys, Den," she stated matter-of-factly, "Not pretty twinks." Poor Sero was probably gonna have a hernia if this kept up. "Decides no one's quite as pretty at Kirishima with his big ol' eyes and his pretty smile. Just look at him!" Mina squished his cheeks together causing Kirishima to pout lightly. He was manly! Not pretty! "He's so cute when he pouts!" Now that was downright insulting but heat flushed to his face regardless.

Sero stuttered in a breath before weakly pushing Kaminari off of him, moving to stand up. "I think I'm gonna head up to bed myself," he stated after he'd managed to catch his breath, "Ojiro offered to spar with me tomorrow morning and I don't wanna be tired." Kaminari shot him a disheartened look before pushing himself to sit up.

"Goodnight, hoe," the electric blond held a fist out to the other. Sero bumped his against it in return offering a sly 'night slut' in response.

"Goodnight!" Mina and Kirishima cried out after him as the door swung open and shut with his departure. Kaminari breathed out a long sigh before turning to face the two left in the room. "Man," Mina hummed from over Kirishima, "when are you gonna confess to him? Your crush is so obvious and painful to watch."

Kirishima watched as his friend flushed red and awkwardly averted his gaze. "When are you gonna confess to Tooru?" he countered slyly.

Mina let out a low whine and buried her face in the back of Kirishima's hair. "Touche. Touche."

Kaminari snickered at his victory before finally maneuvering himself to stand as well. "I think Imma go play Mario Kart in my room. You both down?" Mina seemed to light up at that, pulling away from Kirishima to giddily jump off the bed in return. (She had every right to be giddy. The girl was a beast when it came to Mario Kart, demolishing her male friends, Bakugou included, countless times.)

"I wanna play!" she cheered. Kaminari held out a hand to stop her, shaking his head in mock disappointment.

"Nuh-uh-uh," he wagged his finger, "not until you admit I'm the prettiest guy you know."

Mina shot him a grin before hopping up on her tippy-toes to press a sloppy kiss to his cheek. "It wouldn't be very hero like for me to lie to you!" she sang out and practically skipped towards the door, "Sorry but you don't stand a chance when Todoroki and Kirishima are around!" She swung the door open and left with that. Kaminari fired a look of mock hurt over his shoulder before turning to look at Kirishima.

"You coming man?"

"Nah," Kirishima smiled sheepishly, pulling himself up off the ground to start putting his homework away. "Bakugou is tutoring me tomorrow and you know how he is. I think I'm gonna hit the hay before he starts yelling at us through the walls." Kaminari snickered.

"Alright, bro. Get 'em good dreams."

"You, too!" Kirishima hummed out happily. "Don't stay up too late, man!" Kaminari nodded his head simply and bent down to retrieve the manga he was reading earlier. When he pulled open the door to follow after Mina, Kirishima called out again. "And don't listen to Mina. You're pretty in my eyes, bro. Night!"

"Bro," Kaminari clenched his heart before shooting him a lopsided grin, "night." Kirishima watched as he pulled his door shut before letting out a long sigh and collapsing to his mattress with a content grunt. Man, he really loved his friends.

He turned his gaze towards his muscle clock hanging over his balcony doors. It was just after eleven at night, the artificial light of his room washing over the bright colors of his decorations. He let himself relax against the bed before finally pushing himself up from his sheets to get ready for bed. A good night's rest was important for a growing mind, he reminded himself halfway through the grueling process of brushing his jagged teeth. Luckily, he'd showered earlier, letting his clean and still slightly damp locks spill out around his face.

He blew out a satisfied breath through his nose before flipping his bathroom light off and retiring to his bed for the night. He scrambled for his phone before tugging his blanket up over his shoulders and checking his notifications on the small, scuffed device. He peered at the message atop the list. When had Bakugou responded to him? He checked the time stamp before tapping at the banner.

**Blasty McSplodes: 11:02 PM**

Wanna go to the arcade?

Kirishima felt a new wave of giddy nerves wash over him at the idea. It'd been years since he'd last been to the arcade. The glitchy machines and cheap pizza brought a small smile to his faces as he thumbed in a quick 'sounds g8!' and tossed his phone to the side. He figured Bakugou was asleep by now, seeing as he sent the text message a good thirty minutes ago.

He rolled over slightly under his blanket and allowed his eyes to drift closed at the promise of sleep. He was almost unconscious when his phone vibrated to his side.

**Blasty McSplodes: 11:42 PM**

You better be downstairs by 10, loser. Don't keep me waiting or whatever.

Kirishima snickered happily at the Bakugou-like response before rolling towards the wall the separated their rooms happily. Blame his sleep-hazed mind for his response but he was too out of it to really care at this point. He happily typed his response and watched as the ' Blasty McSplode is typing...' popped up at the bottom of his screen.

**Shark Bite: 11:43 PM**

It's a date! :D

He passed out before Bakugou managed a reply.

x

"Kirishima!" Kaminari waved his hands in front of his face, eyes desperately trying to catch Eijirou's. "Dude! Slow down! I can't understand what you're saying!" Kirishima let out a long wheeze, pushing himself into the electric blond's room and shutting the door behind him. "Bro. You're like scaring me, man."

"I fell asleep while texting him last night and I'm totally freaking out! What do I wear? Should I spike my hair? Do you have any cologne? Should I bring my wallet? I don't know-"

"Woah! Woah! Woah!" Kaminari grasped Kirishima heavily by the shoulders and stilled his thrashing arms to a stop, "What are you talking about? You fell asleep talking to who? " Kirishima sucked in a deep break before ripping his phone out of his pocket and hammering in his passcode. Kaminari dropped his gaze towards the device then glanced back at the redhead when the small smartphone was offered to him.

"Uh," the blonde rose an eyebrow, "what am I looking at, exactly?"

"Just read the conversation!"

Kaminari dropped his gaze to the screen and made note of who the redhead had been referring to. Bakugou wasn't the best conversationalist when it came down to it. He was short, disinterested, and utterly boring in Kaminari's (not so humble) opinion. He snorted lightly to himself and lazily scrolled through the thread, soaking in the conversation. There wasn't anything too spectacular about it at first glance. Kirishima's monstrous text-language, a few snarky responses here and there, overall distaste. He knew his bro had it bad for the ticking bomb but this was downright ridiculous. It seemed like every other conversation with Blasty McBlasts-a-lot.

"I don't see what you're-" he paused and squinted down at the screen before offering out a loud snort when the offending message caught his eye, "did you seriously call it a date? Dude!"

Kirishima let out a low whine and dragged his hands down his face in his wallow. "Yeah. Okay. I was practically asleep at the time, but that's not the point, man," Kaminari corked an eyebrow at his bro before watching Kirishima sheepishly scroll down to Bakugou's response.

**Blasty McSplode: 11:50 PM**

SO FUCKIN WHAT

YOU BETTER NOT BE LATE

"Holy shit it's a date."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Kirishima cried out and threw himself onto Kaminari's messy bed. "I don't know the first thing about dates man! What if I screw something up and he hates me forever or something?" Kaminari clicked the phone off before dropping into his office chair to watch his mess of a friend roll around, face down in his sheets. "We're going on a date and I have nothing to wear!"

"Okay," Kaminari snorted, "you sound like a basic white chick." Kirishima rose his head and shot him a weak glare. "Blasty isn't gonna hate you after one date man. He'll probably just never ask you out again." Kirishima let out an overdramatic cry of anguish before dropping his face back to the bed. And the group called Kaminari overdramatic.

"This is it," Kirishima's voice was muffled by the mattress, "this is where I die."

"Oh no," Kaminari wheeled his desk chair over to the bed and jabbed a finger in the excitable redhead's side, "No dying in my room, man. Go die on Mina or something."

"You know how she is!" Kirishima cried out from, turning his head to look at Kaminari, "She'll get all the girls in class together and before you know it I'll be dressed up like some drag queen in jeans too tight and make-up. "

"Okay first off," Kaminari rolled his eyes and jabbed at his taller friend again, "make-up isn't that bad so don't even and second? Clearly, the guy likes you the way you are if he asked you out. Why dress up and all that?" Kirishima peered at him before pushing himself up to a sitting position, leaning against the wall.

"Don't even give me that," he threw back, "you dress up to impress Sero every day. How is that any different?"

Kaminari opened his mouth to offer a rebuttal before slowly closing it again. Kirishima had a point. "Not to burst your bubble or anything," he finally offered with a sly grin, "but your wardrobe is a monstrosity." Kirishima groaned and ripped his hands through his vibrant red hair.

"Kaminari. My man. My best bro," he whined, "please help me! I'll do your laundry for a week."

"Three weeks of laundry and my math homework for the rest of the month."

"Two weeks of laundry and I'll help you with your math homework for the rest of the month."

Kaminari let out a long whoop. "Deal!"

x

Kirishima fidgetted lightly with the cuffs of his large denim jacket, nervously tapping his foot on the wooden floorboards below the couch he sat on. The seconds slowly ticked by, the secondhand of the clock hanging above the TV burning holes into the redhead's conscious mind. Relax, he told himself, you're just two bros headed to the arcade for some pizza and friendly competition.

But this was different .

The text messages blurred heavily on the back of his mind as his nervous fidgeting continued. Was he reading into the situation wrong? Maybe he was jumping to conclusions about the whole thing. Sure, he liked to think him and Bakugou were close but surely the explosive blonde didn't like him like that, right? He was the one who brought up the idea of a date, wasn't he? What if Bakugou had just gone along with it outta pity for him? What if he already ruined their friendship? What if-?

"Oh! Good morning, Kirishima-kun!" The redhead's gaze shot over to the mess of green locks happily bobbing down the stairs. "What are you up to?"

"Good morning, Midoriya!" Kirishima greeted back, firing him a genuine grin as he stuffed his hands into the worn pockets of his jacket, "Bakugou and I were gonna head to the arcade. What about you?" The freckled boy mirrored his smile and came to a stop behind where the redhead was seated.

"Figured I'd make a snack and crash at one of the tables to study," Midoriya stated, "I totally slept through breakfast this morning and I'm starving. Do you want anything?"

Kirishima shook his head and offered an apologetic smile, his foot returning to its nervous tapping. "No, but thank you! I'm pretty sure we're gonna eat something at the arcade." Midoriya nodded along before turning his gaze up towards the clock. Kirishima followed his line of sight.

10:20. Huh.

"When are you leaving?" the green-haired boy inquired after a minute, leaning slightly over the couch to eye Kirishima curiously.

"I was supposed to meet him down here like twenty minutes ago," he answered quietly before subconsciously pulling out his phone to check his notifications. No new text messages. "I hope he's okay." Midoriya hummed thoughtfully before stepping back from the couch and peering up the stairs.

"Don't worry, Kirishima," the smaller boy offered kindly, "I'm sure Kacchan wouldn't leave you hanging on purpose. He'll be here any minute." Kirishima offered an uncertain smile before checking his phone again. I knew he should trust Bakugou but he could already feel the anxiety tugging at the back of his mind. Was he going to be blown off?

Midoriya seemed to catch the shift in his demeanor, stepping back into his peripheral vision. "Kacchan never breaks his promises. Don't worry. Do you want me to keep you company until he comes?"

"You're probably right," Kirishima smiled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck, "and you don't have to, man. I appreciate it, though." Midoriya hummed a happy reply before patting him soundly on the shoulder.

"Let me know if you need anything. I'll beat him up if I have to!" Kirishima couldn't help but snort at that.

"Who the fuck you gonna beat up, you damn nerd?" Kirishima and Midoriya whipped their heads in the direction of the newcomer, the redhead's heart stuttering helplessly on in his chest. Bakugou glared mercilessly at Izuku before letting his intoxicating red gaze move towards Kirishima seated just behind him. Kirishima's stomachs did flips within his chest at the sight, shamelessly staring back for what felt like an eternity.

"N-no one!" Midoriya laughed nervously to his side, giving Kirishima a small kind smile before stepping back. "Have fun at the arcade!"

Bakugou rolled his eyes lazily at the statement and watched Izuku scurry off towards the kitchen on the other side of the communal area. They sat there in silence for a minute or two before Bakugou let out a low grunt and stuffed his hands in his jean pockets. Kirishima couldn't help but let his gaze wander shamelessly over the male before him.; taking in his dark wash jeans and a large, faded green T-shirt. Bakugou huffed awkwardly under his gaze and scuffed his shoe faintly across the wood. "What're you starin' at, Shitty Hair?"

"You," Kirishima breathed out before he could stop the embarrassing declaration from falling from his lips. Bakugou's gaze snapped up to lock with his, wide in confusion and something more. Kirishima broke his eyes away from the hypnotic hold and forced a cough into his closed fist, pushing himself up from the couch sloppily. "Uh. You ready to go?"

Bakugou only offered a grunt in confirmation, turning towards the dorm's main doors with a low huff of air. Kirishima stuffed his phone in his back pocket and jogged to reach the blond's side, offering him a lopsided grin in return for the company. "You know for someone who gets bent out of shape when someone's late, you might be setting a record with those twenty-three minutes of yours."

"Oh fuck off!" the blond snapped back, his tone holding no real heat.

The two of them headed out of the dorm building and down the winding sidewalk towards UA's infamous front gates. The silence seemed to swallow them whole as they walked side by side.

It had been a while since they left the school just the two of them, Kirishima could already feel his heart fluttering at the idea of him and Bakugou spending the whole day together; sharing pizza, playing games, winning prizes. A small smile stretched across his lips, their knuckles occasionally bumping as they both contently continued on in their silence.

"What are you smilin' at?" Katsuki finally grunted from his side, firing the male a questioning look from the corner of his eye as if he was too scared to look at him directly. Kirishima found the sight kind of endearing, if not cute.

"I'm just really happy!" he grinned back, eyes crinkling around their edges from the intensity of the smile. His eyes may have been playing tricks on him but he could have sworn he'd seen Bakugou's cheeks dust pink.

"You're such a dumbass," Katuski grumbled helplessly, shoving Kirishima's face away from him with a small pout on display across his lips.

"I'm your dumbass, though."

The embarrassment of the statement seemed to wash over the red-head after it fell from his lips, his cheeks undoubtedly flushing to the same color as his hair. Bakugou seemed to eye him before turning his gaze away, stuffing his hands further into his pockets.

Kirishima could already tell this was going to be a long date.

x

"Oi!" Katsuki barked out, lightly shoving at Kirishima's shoulder in an attempt to hide his snickers, "it's like you've never played Street Fighter before! Don't button smash, you damn dork! That's cheating!"

Kirishima couldn't hold back the warmhearted chuckle that fell from him as he swatted lazily at the male's hands, shooting him a loopy grin. "My 'button smashing ' is doing me wonders, man, and you know it. To think I've beaten the high and mighty King of Explodo Kills at a fighting game!"

"You're cheating! It doesn't fuckin' count, you asshole!"

"You're just salty I'm better than you."

Bakugou snorted at the statement, rolling his eyes affectionately at the statement. Eijirou felt his heart buddle with warmth at the sight, his stomach twisting happily into knots at the sight. How could someone so rash look so soft? It wasn't any fair! "This game is fucking rigged. Let's go play something that's actually worth our time."

Kirishima snickered, following after the blond. Following their eventful Street Fighter II matches, the two boys found themselves dancing between each other in shared games of Sunset Riders and Joust . Eijirou happily battled his bro, laughing openly whenever Katsuki threatened a machine or pouted away from a game like a sore loser.

It was nice to spend the day so casual with his best friend, the prospect of it being a date being drowned out as the two dorky teens indulged in Smash TV and Knights if the Round.

"Dude!" Eijirou cheered happily as he grabbed ahold of Katsuki's arm, tugging him backward like a giddy child, "We have to play DDR!" The blond rose a questioning eyebrow at him before his gaze swept over towards the ratted Dance Dance Revolutiongame tucked away in the corner of the dim arcade.

"I don't dance."

"Please?" Kirishima all but begged, keeping his grasp firmly on the other male's bicep, "For me?"

Bakugou eyed him lazily before turning his questioning gaze towards the machine with its flashing lights and tacky pop music. Was it really necessary for the two of them to hop around like a bunch of idiots? "Fine. But you're goin' down, Shitty-Hair."

Kirishima happily dragged the rowdy male towards the male, jabbing tokens in the machines slot like an excited child. "What song do you wanna do? I really like Paranoia Survivor!"

A low 'tch' fell from the blond lips as he positioned himself on the Player One mat. "Obviously we're gonna go a badass song," he rebutted, already shuffling through the song with an angry jab of his finger. Kirishima couldn't help the light laugh when the male selected Dynamite Rave, throwing a knowing glance in the male's direction. "Get ready to eat shit, Hair-for-Brains."

It was honestly no surprise when the explosive teen selected the hardest level, positioning himself on the mat. Kirishima was quick to follow suit, happily matching the males level and stance.

As soon as the song started, the two of them were hopping around like a bunch of children, slamming their feet down on the arrows with about as much confidence as All Might when faced with a weak villain. Bakugou was harsh with his steps, each hostile but somehow graceful. Kirishima, on the other hand, fumbled like a bag of rocks each heavy step shaking the machine as he struggled to match his companion's speed.

The rush of adrenaline, the confident grin present on Bakugou's face, the hum of music. Eijirou couldn't help but grin at the atmosphere, falling in love with the way the other moved across the board with ease. It was perhaps then, or a collection of small moments like that one, where Kirishima realized what he felt for his best friend was more than just a silly schoolboy crush.

When the upbeat song finally ended with a rushed set of hops and skips, the two boys hunched over themselves to heave in forgotten breaths. It was no surprise when they two found out Bakugou won by a landslide, his score nearly double that of his clumsy best friend.

"I told you," Katsuki wheezed, grinning devilishly but genuinely all the same, "I won."

Kirishima couldn't help but grin back in return, offering the male an enthusiastic thumbs up. "You really are the best, Bakugou."

x

The two boys found themselves seated silently at one of the arcades beaten down, old tables, stuffing bites of greasy pizza in their mouths like the hot messes they were. Tickets littered the table around their large sodas and greasy plates, an indication of their victories in the war against man and machine.

"Thanks for inviting me out today, man," Kirishima finally hummed out, smiling softly down at his plate. This had to have been the best day of his life. He could think of no better way to pass the time than spending hours on end with his best bro at an arcade. Bakugou glanced up at him, a storm of emotion swirling behind his eyes.

"Don't thank me for useless shit," the blond grumbled, a faint blush dusting his cheeks, "it was nothing."

The two of them fell back into their content silence, finishing the pizza off before stuffing their tickets into their pockets and heading back into the arcade in search of something to do.

"Wanna go shoot people and shit?" Bakugou finally broke the silence jabbing his finger in the way of the laser tag line. Kirishima nodded enthusiastically, already bobbing off towards the flashing lights of the laser tag door.

Bakugou rolled his eyes, a small smile tugging at his lips.

They two of them got suited up when it was their turn, waiting for the buzzer overhead to deem it time to fight. As soon as the guns activated, the two of them were already diving into action, shooting targets and people like it was their lives mission.

Bakugou's laughter filled the dark, foggy room filling Kirishima's chest with so much love and affection, he nearly curled in on himself in joy.

Points were scored, victors cheered, alarms blared.

In the end, the red team won the skirmish, Bakugou, Kirishima, and a few faceless extra's cheering happily in their victory as they all hung up their vests and hopped over towards the scoreboard.

"What was your gun name?" Kirishima asked his bro, earning an amused glance in response.

"Alpha One," he grinned.

Kirishima's gaze swept towards the board, moving up the list in search of Bakugou's code name. When his gaze landed on the tag, he couldn't help but gape at the achievement. "Dude! You got number one! That's so manly!"

"DAMN STRAIGHT!" Bakugou's grin widened as Kirishima pumped his fists in excitement, "I'M THE BEST!"

They two of them dissolved into laughter as they made their way back into the sea of games before them.

This really was the best day ever.

x

"You sure?"

"Yeah, man!" Kirishima nodded happily, handing his collection of tickets towards the blond happily, watching as the other male eyed them questioningly, "just coming with you was prize enough. Get whatever you want."

"You sappy dumbass," Katsuki ducked his head to hide the smile tugging at his lips. The sight sent a storm of butterflies roaring through Kirishima's stomach. He'd walk to the ends of the earth to see Bakugou smile like that again.

The two of them made their way up towards the prize counter, eyeing the sea of colorful prizes before them. Kirishima could already guess what the male would get. The large skull grenade lava lamp seated proudly on the shelf practically screamed Bakugou Katsuki and he'd already seen the male eying it.

He pulled his phone from his pocket when he felt it vibrating in his pocket. "Be right back Bakugou." The blond simply nodded as he ducked around the corner to check his messages.

**Sparky Bro: 5:47 PM**

How's the date?

Kirishima couldn't help but grin at the text, quickly thumbing in a response.

**Shark Bite: 5:48 PM**

i'm having so mch fun! We 1 laser tag!

**Sparky Bro: 5:50 PM**

Dude your texting really is monstrous. No wonder Blasty comments on it so much.

But I'm glad your having fun!

you're. Text me when you get back.

Kirishima smiled at Kaminari's response before pocketing his phone and bobbing back around the corner to rejoin his best friend at the prize counter.

"Took you long enough, Shark Boy," Katsuki quirked an eyebrow at him as he slid into place next to him. Eijirou offered him a loopy grin before craning his neck to see what Bakugou got himself.

"What'd you get?" he asked his blond companion, glancing up to meet Bakugou's eyes when the male turned to keep whatever was behind his back out of sight. He quirked an eyebrow at the dark blush blooming across the other's face.

"That's none of your damn business!"

Kirishima chuckled lightly, stepping back to give the male some space. He'd just have to put his curiosity aside for the time being. "Alrighty then," he grinned, "you wanna hit the photobooth before we leave?" Bakugou seemed to ponder the idea for a few before nodding hesitantly, following after the male on the way to one of the small photo boxes. After tucking his prize away, and out of the sight of Kirishima, Bakugou shoved the shark-toothed male into the booth and followed after him, tugging the curtain closed behind them.

The both awkwardly shuffled on the bench to find a way they both fit before Kirishima shoved some money into the machine and flipped through the frames. "Get ready!"

The first picture consisted of a Kirishima smiling happily at the camera with Bakugou flipping it off with a small smirk quirked on his lips. Kirishima couldn't help but laugh at the sight, the second picture catching him mid snort as Katsuki turned to face him.

The next few were about as dorky as the second, tongues and crossed eyes finding their way onto both the teen's faces as the booth happily snapped screenshots of their time together.

"Oi," Bakugou broke through the silence, turning towards Eijirou, "Close your eyes. I have an idea for the last shitty picture." Kirishima eyed him curiously before giving in and letting his eyes flutter closed. It felt like an eternity as the other male seemed to shift in the seat next to him, each breath feeling like their dragged on for minutes. "Keep 'em closed."

A fire erupted under Kirishima's skin as he felt the other males fingers lightly brush his cheeks, hesitantly turning his head in the direction of Bakugou. Their breathes tangles together as their noses brushed.

Seconds drew on like eternity as Eijirou's breath hitched in his throat, heart hammering helplessly on in his chest. He couldn't begin to recall how many times he imagined what kissing Bakugou Katsuki could be like, feeling the other cup his face as they both gave into intimacy in Kirishima's fantasies. Finally, his wildest dreams were coming true as the booth seemed to be left forgotten.

Their lips met.

The kiss was softer than Kirishima would have expected, defying all expectations he laid out before. Their lips molded together perfectly as the two of them melted into one another, Kirishima's arms finding their way around Katsuki's waist as if to pull himself further into the male's touch.

Kissing Bakugou was like a summer's sunset, painted in hundreds of beautiful colors. It was warm and slow and sweet, like listening to a slow song on a long car trip with a lover or watching as the clouds slowly morphed into strange shapes overhead.

Kissing Bakugou, regardless of how off center they both were or the bump of their teeth, was perfect.

The soft click of the camera is what pulled them both back to the present, either hesitant to pull away from the soft touch of the other. Kirishima's eyes fluttered open, a welcoming heat erupting across his cheeks as the realization settled upon him. " Woah, " was the only thing he managed to breath out.

Kissing Bakugou, he'd decided, was his favorite thing in the world.

x

The walk back to the dorms was content, both boys opting to hold each other's hands in happy silence as they both walked together. The sun was setting beautifully overhead, setting warm colors across both boys' skin. "Hey, Bakugou?" Kirishima whispered out after a long stretch of silence, "Can I call you Katsuki?"

The blond seemed to falter for a moment before a warm smile tugged at his lips. "First names?" he mused, firing the male a quick glance.

"I mean it's cool if you don't want to," Kirishima quickly jumped in, "I know you don't really like people calling you by your first name so it's fine if you wanna stick to last names. I don't wanna pressure you into anything you don't wanna do. I'm already so happy as it is so you don't need to feel like-"

" Eijirou, " the blond whispered out causing Kirishima to stop in his tracks, "I'd love that."

Kirishima couldn't help the storms of emotion that settled over him as he whirled around to wrap Bakugou in the tightest hug he could muster, pulling the male against his chest with about as much love as he could muster.

"Katsuki!" he cried out happily, tucking his face in the crook of the other's neck, "I'm so happy!"

Katuski laughed to himself, shoving the male away. "Get off of me, idiot," he muttered, letting his fire like gaze dance across Kirishima's face. After a minute or two, he pulled a small object out of his pocket and held it out to Kirishima.

"Is that for me?" Eijirou breathlessly whispered, reaching down to take the small action figure in his hands.

"No," Katsuki rolled his eyes sarcastically, "I got it for Deku."

Kirishima turned the small doll over in his hands, taking in the design of his childhood hero. The figure was undoubtedly Crimson Riot, the red jacket and spiky hair bringing tears to the emotional red-heads eyes. He loved it.

He rose his gaze again to offer Bakugou a water smile, feeling his chest fill with warmth at the affection look the male was giving him. He loved Katsuki.

"You really are an idiot," Bakugou smiled, taking his hand again to lead him home.

And Kirishima knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that was Katsuki's way of saying, 'I love you, too."


End file.
